


Exit Strategy

by withered



Series: In another life [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky swears, Cancer is mentioned but it's not that important, Flirty!Tony, Justin Hammer is an excellent matchmaker, M/M, Security guard!Bucky, Tony breathes and everyone is attracted, but are we even surprised, i don't know what this is, some sexy times is mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 00:45:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13559094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/withered/pseuds/withered
Summary: "Kick me out, I don't want to be here," is not the note Bucky expected to get from Tony Stark.





	Exit Strategy

Consciousness came to him in waves, and with every ebb and flow, Bucky absentmindedly noted his surroundings:  
  
There was a soft stream of faint golden sunlight streaming through the tangled blinds, the bed was warm beneath him while the light sheen of sweat along his bare chest cooled against the breeze from the window he had taken to leaving open.

His muscles ached deliciously, as it only could when pursuing physical activity with dedication. The thought alone roused a lazy, satisfied smile to his lips as he flexed his flesh and blood hand, gripping and releasing the sheet that covered his lower body, and the familiar thrum of morning wood against his thigh.  
  
Finally, he began to stir, only to be left immobile as the pleasant throbbing elevated to a crisp and sharp spike, like a lightning bolt up his spine, making his toes curl and his back arch as a warm hand wrapped around him like a velvet vice.  
  
Exhaling a shaky sigh, he threw his head back, hand reaching between his legs to soothe the ache before he was swatted away almost petulantly, and a hot, moist mouth took its place.  
  
Well - that he wouldn't complain about.

Still, his hand found purchase in the silky dark head of hair, and he tugged encouragingly, murmuring his approval of the wake-up call he didn’t need but would enjoy nonetheless.

Around his thickening cock, Tony hummed.  
  
And to think, Bucky's last night working for Hydra Security had nearly been a dull affair.

Granted, most VIP events Hydra Security worked were.

Though, Brock’s whole style over substance MO probably made him biased in that regard. Bucky remembered rather vividly being horrified by how blasé the security measures HS referred to as “standard protocol” when all it was was walls of muscle dressed like bouncers with the training of mall cops on segways.

Bucky supposed that was probably why they had no problem hiring him - an amputee with an admittedly sick looking metal arm. He looked the part, and being former military only sweetened the deal (so did the desperation to pay the bills, but he wasn't going to get into that).

Brock’s incompetence aside, Bucky was baffled that after already having three previous events crash and burn (figuratively, the first two times, the last time they weren't so lucky), HS still managed to keep the Hammer contract.

It was probably because Hammer was an idiot himself, but at least Bucky wouldn't have to worry about not getting paid for the job.

Usually, Brock cut just over forty percent off their wages for “insurance reasons” which was bullshit and only solidified Bucky’s belief that Hydra and its croonies could suck a big bag of syphilis-infected dicks.  
  
(Especially that Wanda chick, she was a goddamn psycho that was more rabid dog than person, and she was at least half of Bucky's size to boot. Didn't stop her from trying to answer every question by waving a gun around though, and then getting mad when she got arrested for it.)  
  
The only reason Bucky stayed retained as long as he had was because it was an easy gig.

There wasn't exactly opportunity knocking down his door - plus, there was the whole money thing which he wasn't going to go into because Steve made him promise that the money didn't matter.

Dumb punk.

What finally did him in though was Peggy, Steve's girl in not so many ways but _god, they had something if Steve grew the balls to make a move or Peggy got impatient enough and put them both out of reciprocal pining hell, for fuck’s sake._ She was the personal assistant for Stark Industries’ CEO, Pepper Potts, and she heard from along the grapevine that Hydra Security was in some deep shit. Like illegal, under the table, black market gun making knock-offs of SI’s discontinued weapons program type of shit.

And that was it.

Bucky wasn't about to go to jail based on Hydra’s colossal fuck up, it was a damn miracle he hadn't already been involved in anything more nefarious than Hammer’s stupidly pretentious garden parties (though, god, he hated those, what was up with rich people?).

Anyway, it was his last job with Hydra, and Bucky was looking forward to never having to see any of the dumb fucks that made up the rest of their payroll.  
  
He was dressed all professional and fancy - too fancy, really, for a job that basically entailed nothing more than standing around and looking scary. But he wasn't going to complain - at the very least he’d keep the get-up, maybe use it in the next fancy black-tie event he could sneak into, Bucky thought sardonically.

He walked the perimeter of his assigned area, making a good show of glowering at everyone while in his head a constantly, never-ending stream of _boredboredbored_ ran its course in his skull in a high pitched wail not dissimilar to a child in the backseat screaming, “Are we there yet?” for the third hour into the drive to see the Grand Canyon.

To his left, Justin Hammer himself was holding court or attempting to.

From where Bucky was standing a fella in a pink suit seemed to be stealing the show, not that Bucky could blame them for being enthralled.

If the guy’s face was anything like his perfectly plump ass, anyway.

Besides, he was working a fucking pink suit, the consolation prize had to be the center of attention at this lame as hell pat-myself-on-the-back-for-getting-a-two-percent-stock-lead-in-a-quarterly- _whatever_ -during-which-the-competitor-was-temporarily-out-of-commission-because-of-fucking- _cancer_ party

Two percent. Two.

Apparently that Hammer managed a lead at all was still surprising.

According to Peggy, if it weren't for Pepper hiding away all electronic devices (besides the medical equipment) from Tony Stark, the man would’ve revolutionized another industry while in his hospital bed.

Maybe cured cancer, if biology had been his thing. Which it wasn't, but ever since the cancer scare, SI had started to make generous donations for cancer research foundations around the world.

In any case, Hammer didn't seem to be pleased that attention wasn't on him. He signaled for a removal of the guest hogging his limelight with a careless snap of his fingers in the guise of getting a waiter’s attention for another glass of overly bubbly champagne.

Bucky had to withdraw the urge to roll his eyes. God, he hated Hammer.

“Excuse me,” Bucky began, and almost carelessly, he was waved off by a wad of bills his way as if that was the only reason someone would interrupt him while he was out socializing.

Over the man's shoulder, Hammer didn't look phased, but it didn't stop Bucky looked down at the wad of bills, especially when he noticed that a piece of paper had been placed atop the stack, the words, “Kick me out, I don't want to be here" written in pen.

Finally, pink suit guy turned slightly and caught his eye through tinged rose colored shades. “Well,” he practically purred, sex on a fucking wavelength, “what do we have here?”

What _do_ we have here? Bucky thought valiantly keeping his eyes on the man’s face, though unable to prevent his brows lifting in an interested expression.

Pink suit guy with an ass that wouldn't quit and the worst handwriting he’d ever seen, being Tony Fucking Stark was not who he expected.

Speak of the devil. The devastatingly handsome devil. And he will appear. Jesus Christ, god bless pink suits.

But then - the note. What?

Tony Fucking Stark could do whatever the hell he wanted.

Unbidden, Bucky's eyes flickered to take the man in -trying to figure out what the purpose was. Instead, Bucky was distracted by the man himself - Tony Stark seemed a million times more expressive, more bright and brilliant than the billboards and magazine covers made him out to be.

And imagine that, the media _not_ exaggerating about someone.

He was just a few inches shorter than Bucky himself, compact muscle beneath the sauve, well-fitted pink suit (and god, is it well-fitted, peeling it off of him would be a damn pleasure), skin evenly tanned, dark locks purposely mussed and facial hair framing the pinkest mouth.

Just then a quick flick of tongue traced full lips before catching his lower lip between his teeth. His brows raised in silent question, and Bucky remembered having to bite back a wolfish smirk that tugged at his lip as a response.  
  
Oh yeah, Tony Stark could do _whatever_ he wants. Bucky could attest to it.

Hammer feigned annoyed confusion at Bucky's intervention in the circle of pompous ass-kissers.

“It isn't my bed time yet, is it?” Tony asked, lowering his sunglasses to peer at Bucky from over tinted lenses. Pretty lashes lining doe darkened bedroom eyes.

God, yes.

“Flirting with the help, Stark, how plebeian,” Hammer sneered.

“Hey, it isn't my fault you can't appreciate a good thing. I’ve got to give it you though, your taste?” Tony kissed the tips of his fingers in appreciation, and Bucky wasn't blushing. He wasn't.

“What is it you're interrupting us for, Barnes?” Hammer demanded, seemingly all riled up and forgetting that he summoned Bucky in the first place.

Tony, however, was hardly ruffled. “Oh, don't blow a blood vessel. You knew this would happen, it serves you right, you decided to poke the Pepper Dragon and now here I am, stealing your spotlight. I’m just following orders.” Around them, their audience laughed, and Tony turned to pass a wink Bucky’s way for good measure. “You gonna cuff and drag me away, Handsome?”

Anything you want, he almost said.

Instead, because he was a professional goddamnit, Bucky repeated the age old line that came with a three-snaps-get-them-out-of-my-sight signal, “Mr. Stark isn't on the guest list.”

“Mmm, Mr. Stark.” Again he winked. “You know all the ways to get me going, don't you?”

“I suppose then you have to take him away, for security,” Hammer interjected, finally catching on, and rightly expecting Tony to throw a tantrum, however, petulant and unwilling, to live up to the role. After all, from Tony’s previous gate crashing in the past, he liked to make a scene, sometimes to his disadvantage.

The media loved it when Tony Stark went out in public, and with the recent remission announcement, everyone was looking forward to the tabloids with his face on them. Having it involve his longtime rival in name only, would make the scandal all the better reading.

Bucky grimaced, he didn't really want to be caught up in that, but he supposed it was better than any of Hydra’s shit.

A pity, he wasn't looking forward to getting into rich-people-fisty-cuffs with someone he wanted to call _Sir._

 _“_ I’m sure we can come up with something,” Tony said with a careless shrug. “Unless you’d prefer a private word, _Barnes?_ ”

Bucky could practically feel their audience deflate while _other things_ did the opposite, and he struggled not to bob his head too enthusiastically. “This way, sir.”

“Ooh, you're definitely spoiling me,” Tony approved, faking a swoon.

“For a guy who owns a billion dollar company, you don't seem to be used to respect, says a lot about you,” Hammer continued to prod even as Tony swaggered in step with Bucky, his hand casually brushing against his lower back as if they were leading each other away.

“Don't know what you’re talking about, Justin, I’m just a mechanic.”

Flashing a charming smile at the wall of cameras that greeted them as they rerouted through the foyer of the hotel, Tony waved his admirers and paparazzi away.

Bucky directed Tony away, settling for a graceful and dignified exit through the back entrance.

By the time they're alone, the almost wary look on his face slipped over the expression entirely, and a practiced grin took its place. Gamely, Tony added, “Let's get started shall we? I’m partial to my lungs so maybe not the ribs, but also, not the face, I’m fond.”

His brow raised in surprise, but Tony wasn't finished, “Or you know what? Pick an eye. I’ve always thought the left was a bit lazy, the bastard.”

“I’m not gonna beat you up,” Bucky managed.

“Really,” Tony asked mildly, “you’re not even interested in putting hands on me a little?”

Looking thoughtful, Bucky allowed, “Not unless you’re into that.”

His eyes lit up then, his perfect media ready mask slipping again in surprise. “ _You don't say.”_

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this on my phone. Forgiveness.
> 
> Also, I may be slightly drunk, so whoop.
> 
> Feel free to throw prompts or scream at me on my [Tumblr](https://cheshire-cassiel.tumblr.com/)


End file.
